To The End
by UV
Summary: Jacks tends to a beaten up Juliet, Jacket bonding ensues...
1. Chapter 1

For all you Jacketeers out there. As ever please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost blah blah blah

Chapter 1

Jack paced back and forth the length of his new cell for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. With the exception of brief interludes in the day when he would be brought food by Juliet along with the odd witty exchange, the boredom often became excruciating. Jack smiled as he thought back to his days as a sleepless intern when he often thought that there would be nothing better than being stranded on some desert island, with nothing to do but watch the world pass him by and sleep in the sun. How wrong he was.

"Time to go doc"

Jack turned, interrupted from his reminisce, to look in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"We need you at the infirmary Jack" a now apparent Tom declared.

"Wait, what? No"

"That wasn't a request Jack"

"You think I'm gonna help Ben again?" Jack fumed "Forget it"

A brief smile lingered on Tom's lips as he stepped closer to the cell.

"It's not Ben we need you to look at, it's Juliet"

Jack froze as eyes quickly scanned Tom's face.

"Juliet? Why?" Jack questioned, carefully trying to mask the concern in voice.

"I thought that might change your mind" he stated simply before adding "There's been an... accident"

"What kind of accident?"

"Enough questions Jack, are you coming with me or not"

Jack's eyes briefly scanned the leaf scattered ground before he nodded wordlessly.

"Let's go then. You know the drill, back up and put your arms out for me to cuff em'"

Obediently Jack stepped back from the cell door, which was now being unlocked.

"Good man" Tom said as he cuffed Jacks arms and began to walk him towards the infirmary.

"What, no sack over my head?" Jack questioned sarcastically.

Tom smiled "I don't think that's really necessary do you?"

Jack said nothing as they approached the steel door of what appeared to be another hatch. It was guarded only by one rifle-clad other, who couldn't have been much older than 20 he noted.

"Luke" Tom greeted the boy as he wordlessly opened the heavy door for them to enter.

After what seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, they finally approached the end of the corridor where another steel door could be seen. Tom knocked loudly and waited. Jack faintly heard footsteps coming from the other side, before the door was opened by a man whom Jack faintly recognised, having seen him pass his cage various times.

"Which cell?" Tom questioned as he entered the second corridor which contained various doors running the length of it.

"3"

Jack turned his head angrily towards Tom.

"You're putting me back in a cell?!" he shouted.

"Temporarily"

Before Jack could say anymore, Tom had released him of his cuffs and opened the door to cell 3 pushing Jack roughly inside before closing the door behind him.

"Fuck!" he shouted in frustration before beginning to pace once more.

The room was much like his previous cell in the hydra, with the exception that there was no glass panel separating this one, just another concrete wall. Hearing footsteps gradually approaching, Jack quickly turned his attention back to the door which was opened by Tom followed by a man carrying a badly beaten woman in his arms.

"Juliet?"

"Clean her up" Tom replied devoid of emotion as a bloody Juliet was placed on the table at the far side of the room along with a bucket of water and a cloth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lost or anything associated with it

Well I was rather pleased with those nice reviews some of u awesome readers gave me. It encouraged me to ignore my uni work in favour of this little story I got going. Hope you like this one as much as last. Enough from me...

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell did you do to her!" Jack screamed.

Ignoring the question, Tom took one last glare in disgust at the now occupied table in front of him before turning to exit the room.

"Just clean her up Jack"

"You can't seriously leave her in here! She needs proper medical attention"

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Tom answered finally, closing the door behind him.

Jack kicked the door in frustration as he heard it lock. Turning back towards a blood soaked Juliet he began to inspect her various wounds, most of which thankfully appeared to be superficial. He silently ran his eyes over her motionless body, momentarily watching the faint rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She appeared to have a fairly deep gash just above her eyebrow which he feared may require stitches. It was from this area he that believed most of the blood covering her face and shirt had come from. There was also a small cut on the corner of her swollen lip surrounded by various bruises which were beginning to appear on her once pale face.

Jack bent down to reach the bucket of water containing the cloth, which lay on the floor beside the table. After soaking the cloth, he carefully brought it up towards Juliet's crimson face. Tucking a strand of loose hair which lay in her face behind her ear, he began to wipe her injured brow. Briefly watching as the water began to turn red, he continued to gently clear the blood from her face.

Jack cringed slightly as he finished tending to her injuries, regarding how swollen and bruised Juliet's face had now become. However this was soon replaced by an intense anger as he thought of who would do that to her.

"_I'll kill them" _Jack thought furiously as started to pace the length of the room once again.

Storming up to the door, he began pounding with all his strength on the steel door.

"Take me to Ben!"

He turned to face the camera in the corner of the room, above the table.

"I know you are watching" he roared "Take me to Ben!"

After a few minutes of silence, Jack defeated sat down in the corner of the room. He remained in this position for what seemed hours, reflecting on how he managed to get himself in this position in the first place. How did he even manage to get himself trapped on this God forsaken island he wondered.

"_It's what you always wanted Jack" _he thought, smiling inwardly at how terribly the wish had gone.

As he heard Juliet begin to stir, his eyes suddenly shot up to the table where she lay. Ignoring his objecting cramped muscles, he quickly pushed himself up from the floor and moved towards the table. He watched intently as her blue eyes began to flicker open.

"Jack?" she inquired softly.

"Hey" he replied equally as soft, "Don't speak. You need to rest, you've had quite a beating"

Jack thought he saw a tear begin to form as she closed her eyes and returned to sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lost or anything associated with it

Hey Jacketeers. I'm crap at updating, I know... but I'm off uni now for easter and the essays are handed in, so hopefully u can inspire me to get some quicker chapters out. Much love, me x

****

**Chapter 3**

Juliet slept for the better part of the afternoon and early evening, undisturbed by Jacks continual frantic pacing up and down the length of the room. By his estimation, it must have been about 6 or 7pm before she began to stir again. Groaning, she began to open her eyes once more, raising her hand towards her swollen brow.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Jack interjected, approaching the table.

Juliet flinched as her fingers made contact with the cut above her eyebrow, suddenly taking into consideration what had just been said.

Jack watched as she cringed in a pained expression and began to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position on the table.

"What happened Juliet?"

"Nothing" she replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah... Really looks like nothing to me" Jack replied sarcastically motioning towards her face.

"It's complicated" Juliet snapped in reply as she clutched her hand to her abdomen in pain once more.

"Let me see"

"What?"

"Your ribs. I'm guessing from the amount of pain you appear to be in, that you've probably got some major damage there" Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not that bad" Juliet replied in almost a whisper.

"Let me see"

Silence enveloped the room as Jack observed Juliet wordlessly examine the floor subconsciously deciding what to do. After a few moments had passed she returned her gaze to him and silently began to roll up her blood stained shirt to unveil her stomach. Jack winced as an array of angry purple bruises began to come into view, obscuring whatever porcelain skin had previously occupied the space before it.

Jack turned away as Juliet hastily let her top fall back down.

"And you're protecting whoever did this?" Jack fumed "Unbelievable"

Juliet remained silent.

Jack looked back to continue his tirade when he noticed how pale she had become. Defeated, he gestured towards a sandwich which lay untouched on a tray at the far side of the room.

"You should eat something you know"

She presumed it was left from lunch and smiled faintly when she noticed that it didn't contain toothpicks like she use to make him.

"I'm not hungry"

Jack eyed her with concern as she swayed slightly in front of him.

"Let me see your ribs again"

"Jack I'm fine" Juliet responded, trying hard to sound forceful.

"Clearly!" he replied lifting her now shaking hand.

Reluctantly, Juliet began slowing to lift up her shirt once more, watching intently as Jack began to analyse her black and blue body. Carefully, he lifted up one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. Juliet yelped and grabbed his shoulder, resisting the urge to faint, as a massive wave of pain coursed through her body.

Jack quickly returned his gaze back to Juliet's now ghostly pale face.

"This isn't right, we need proper medical equipment"

"I'll be fine" Juliet uttered barely above a whisper.

Jack ran to the far side of the room and started pounding on the door.

"HEY! I need help in here. This is more than I can do!"

Pausing to check on Juliet, Jack turned to look back at the table.

"Shit!" he screamed in frustration as noticed her slumped, unconscious body. He began to pound more urgently on the door.

"Ben I need help! She's gonna die!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** It's too late to think of an original yet witty disclaimer so i'll just have to settle for. I DON'T OWN LOST!

Woooo it's 2.26am and I finally finished another chapter! Trouble is i'm a big procrastinator and iTunes always pulls me in. I shall try and get the next chapters belted out a bit faster. Anyways big shout out to **NatalieK07**, **SassyLostie** & **Hersheyga**l for their most awesome reviews. This one is for you. I hope you don't hate it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Juliet began to open her eyes. Groggily taking in her surroundings, she tried to focus her somewhat blurry vision into a coherent image. She immediately recognised it as one of the recovery rooms used for patients when healing from an operation. Confused Juliet looked to her right and noticed an IV drip funnelling fluid into a vein in her arm. However this confusion quickly dissipated when she smiled looking on at a sleeping Jack lying in what appeared a very uncomfortable position in a chair beside her bed.

"Jack" Juliet choked out, barely above a whisper.

He failed to stir at her almost inaudible call. Swallowing and speaking more confidently she tried again.

"Jack"

Juliet watched with hidden interest as Jack began to stretch and grimace as moved his neck from it's awkward position. Opening his eyes he quickly turned to look at her as if suddenly aware of who was actually calling his name.

"How are you feeling?" he quickly asked, a clear hint of concern evident in his voice.

"Umm, hazy. What happened?"

Shifting in his chair and stretching his arm out to motion towards her stomach, he began to explain.

"You suffered a fairly serious internal bleed and a few cracked ribs as a result of your beating. I had to operate."

Juliet looked down towards her stomach suddenly conscious of the dressing covering the wound.

Jack leaned forward in his chair concerned.

"You're not in pain are you? We gave you morphine but if it's starting to wear off..."

"I'm fine" Juliet interjected before proceeding to question him.

"Ben allowed this. You to fix me?"

"His orders" Jack answered "And then he let me here stay to monitor you after the operation. Did you just expect them to just let you die?"

Juliet failed to answer, turning back to gaze aimlessly at the ceiling. Rising from his chair beside her bed, Jack took a few steps until he was at her side. She quickly looked back at him as he lifted her right hand in his and lightly squeezed it.

"Who did this to you Juliet"

Jacks eyes pleaded with her for an answer but she remained silent, still entranced looking at her hand in his. Undeterred he persisted.

"Why would anyone do this to you?"

"You think that you just get away with... shooting one of your own?" she murmured, her voice faltering as she spoke.

Jack watched as Juliet struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Her eyes taking on a glassy look. Suddenly he felt himself overcome with an all consuming rage.

"Which one of them did this to you?" he raged.

"It doesn't matter" she muttered.

"It does to me. Was it Ben?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he's barely capable of standing." Juliet answered raising her voice.

"Well then who?"

"We're not talking about this. It's no more than I deserved."

"This is bullshit and you know it" Jack shouted.

Juliet opened her mouth to continue, as the door to the recovery room was opened interrupting her. Both glares turned to face the cause of the intrusion when Ben wheeled in, aided by an other whom Jack had never seen before.

"I do apologise. Am I interrupting something?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Not at all" Juliet answered.

"Good" Ben spoke. "Feeling better?"

Juliet smiled choosing not to reply.

"Is there something that you want?" Jack questioned rudely.

Juliet turned her head and glared at him. Ben smiled widely again sensing the tension between them both in the room.

"Yes as a matter of fact" he replied calmly "I just came to inform you that as soon as Juliet is well enough to leave the infirmary, you'll be living in her house until she fully recovers. I trust that will be ok?"

"What?!" Juliet asked alarmed "You want him to stay in my house?"

"And here's me thinking that you would like this new arrangement most of all" Ben responded sarcastically.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Ben raised his arm to signal him to stop.

"This is not open for debate. This is how it will be." he added raising his voice slightly.

Juliet turned to face Jack as Ben began to make his out of the room.

"Looks like it's cheeseburgers for lunch then" she spoke softening the tone of her voice.

Jack couldn't help but allow a small smile at the sudden unexpected use of humour.

"As good as that sounds, I think it might be a while before you feel up to making a meal like that".


End file.
